Dragon Ball Z: Dark Genesis
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Goku has a very bad run in with Iima when he accidently wakes her up… A 3 part series leading up to an event that's so evil, that saying it's name will make you scream and run in circles and/or go insane!


Dragon Ball Z: Dark Genesis

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine! So suck my ass you leftist corporate pig-fuckers!_

Summary: Goku has a very bad run in with Iima when he accidently wakes her up…

Okay, Goku has never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but this by far is the dumbest thing he did; this time purely by accident.

-Domino Motel, 6 hours earlier-

Chi-Chi had been exhausted from driving. They'd went to the new Kaiba Land that opened. True, when Goku's Mr. Tummy demanded food, he never objected.

But I think it's safe to say that Goku ate all the junk food quite well, (except when he was forced to eat vegetables, if he knew what was good for him).

So stopping at Domino Motel didn't seem like a bad idea… Sure Gohan had homework due for college (not that he had a choice in the matter) but it was getting late and Chi-Chi was in zero condition to drive.

Gohan had to wait 3 more months before his Driver's License came in the mail. Goku is by no means licensed to drive (he plays too much Grand Theft Auto 3) and Goten was just too young to drive.

What Goku or his family didn't realize at the time was Mai and her twins sister Iima had the same idea. They stopped at Domino Motel (Iima was extremely terrified of large hotels) so they stopped at a Motel (or as Mai put it to comfort Iima's mind "a small lodging) which Iima couldn't tell the difference between them anyway.

Once Iima lied down on the queen sized mattress, she instantly fell asleep. Just like someone had recently passed on she looked that peaceful and that still.

Meanwhile Goku happened to be taking a bath and eating a Wendy's triple Baconator sandwich with extra bacon and extra mayo in the bath tub.

"I should remember to sneak out of the house at night more often. Then I can get my own junk food when my stomach wants it. Plus I won't have to worry about waking up Chi-Chi." Goku though aloud. If there was one thing Goku knew he should _**NEVER EVER DO**_, it's get up in the middle of the night and eat, let alone, wake up Chi-Chi.

After he ate his midnight snack he got out of the tub. He puts on his white tank top and some jeans for bed. But an easy mistake would be one of Goku's most funniest, yet most notorious moments of stupidity to date.

He couldn't remember which room they were staying in. He opened Room 31 (he thought that was where they were staying) and when he treaded softly (or so he thought) he had mistakenly did something worse.

Iima rose from the bed like the proverbial Deadman. She wasn't very thrilled yet she didn't show any sort of psychopathic tendencies (as of yet.)

_Whew! I made it back inside without Chi-Chi ever knowing I was gone. Good thing I managed to keep my energy low…_ Goku thought as he lied on the floor. He then felt a woman's hand touch him. Goku knew (or thought he knew) what this meant.

When Goku turned around, he was a bit confused as to why Iima was grabbing his shoulder. "Am I in the wrong room?" he asked. She walked over to the door (maybe to let him out?)

"Sorry, I forgot which room my family and I were staying in." Goku admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

He heard the door lock… Which was very strange to Goku…

"Hold on, you're going to lock me in here…?" he asked her. She turned around and had a very demented and evil smile on her face. A mix of The Joker and Kane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Goku asked trying not to panic. He knew one thing, she was most likely going to hurt him or something in that line… Iima started quietly laughing quite psychotically (which spelt trouble for poor Goku.)

"You're starting scare me Iima…" Goku admitted with sheer terror.

She cracked her neck in a sickening manner, scaring Goku even more. Iima's eyes started to glaze over… And it's usually 90% of the time leading to strangling someone to the point where they almost die. Iima walked over to Goku like she was just a reanimated corpse…

Iima's glazed psychotic eyes rolled into the back of her head. _I'm really gonna die…!_ Goku thought horrified. Iima grabbed Goku by the throat and strangled him Mandible Claw style.

Goku was gagging, gasping for air. But as much as Goku tried to fight her off, she was just too strong… Probably stronger than Cell, Piccolo, Broly and Majin Buu combined. This strength was completely unheard of, even for Goku when he had his wars with Broly.

Goku was fading, and fading fast. He looked like he was gonna die. In indeed, this innocent act of confusion did look that way for Goku… But just then, unexpectedly…

…she let go…

Was she done? Did she pass out from excessive fatigue? Whatever it was, Goku was glad to be alive. But just when he thought it was over…

_***BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!***_

Goku wakes up breathing heavily. "Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked. "I think so…" Goku admitted scared. "Iima, you have some explaining to do!" demanded a feminine voice. It was Mai. She caught Iima at the last second when she was going to do Goku in.

"_**YOUR SISTER IS PLAIN EVIL!" **_Goku yelled out in horror. "She's not evil, Goku." Chi-Chi intervened, "Maybe a bit misguided and maybe a bit disturbed; but she's not evil." Chi-Chi continued. "What do you say to him, Iima?" Mai asked her sister.

She still had that evil smile on her face. "It felt good…!" Iima blurted out with that same mix of The Joker and Kane making Goku scream in terror and hide under the sheets.

"_**IIMA SARAH!" **_Mai corrected her. Iima's eyes turned stone cold dead and she slumped down into a crooked fetal like position. She glared at Goku (who was still terrified by her.)

That cold, dead look in her eyes, as if she's lost touch of reality. The same ol' Iima… The same, clueless, uneducated, and awkward Iima that everyone has grown fond of and able to forgive so easily, no matter what violent acts she's committed…

"I sorry…" she finally muttered… She soon fell asleep. Goten was about to poke her with a stick (he didn't know if she had just died). "I wouldn't do that if I were you Goten." Gohan warned. Goku was able to forgive this ol' girl… As Goku and his family were headed home that very afternoon.

"Did you learn anything from this experience Goku?" Chi-Chi asked Goku… "I learned that I'm still starving…" Goku replied making everyone in the car sweat drop. "So Mom, did Dad really get beat up by a girl?" Goten asked. "I'm afraid so Goten…" Chi-Chi admitted, "I don't think your father will ever live this down…" "And if you think that's bad, just wait until Vegeta finds out… He'll never let Dad know the end of it or Vegeta will get angrier…" Gohan added.

And as for Mai and Iima on their car trip home…

Iima was still asleep. During a red light, Mai glanced over at her sleeping sister. _To think, Iima took down a top martial artist like he was nothing…_ Mai thought.

Iima looked so peaceful… It looked like she smiled a bit…

_I wonder what she's thinking about…?_ Mai thought as she kissed her sister's cheek. Once the light turned green, she continued on their way home.

Some would say that Iima's peaceful smile was really that wicked and cruel smile and that Iima was _**REALLY**_ dreaming about another wicked act of violence toward Goku…

Is this the last time Iima crosses paths with Goku?

I doubt it…

(Iima's psychotic, wicked and cruel laughter is heard. _Seeing Red _plays in the background as the end credits roll)

END?


End file.
